


Washing Dishes

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I wrote this in under an hour, Other, baby philip - Freeform, mother-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Eliza catches Philip washing dishes one afternoon. Fluff ensues.





	Washing Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> To all you stunning papayas reading my fics,
> 
> I need your help to write a poem for my upcoming fic. Here's what you need to know. Philip met Theodosia in the fourth grade, in a Foreign Languages class. Philip immediately takes a liking to her wit, humour and kindness. Their friendship blossoms for the next eight years, through shared poems and traded secrets, among other friend-y things. Somewhere along the way, Philip falls in love with Theo. So he asks her to prom. With a poem. The poem I need you to write, using the information I have just given you. See my end notes for more info.

It’s a pleasantly balmy September afternoon and Eliza is wiping down the dining room table, a wedding gift from her father. She had sent her husband, Alexander, to wash the baby’s face and she’s waiting now to hear the kitchen tap turn off.

After a few more minutes, she hears a door click shut. Peeking her head through into the hallway, she catches the reflection of Alexander’s shadow from beneath his closed office door.

But the kitchen tap is still running.

Curiously, Eliza steps towards the kitchen. What she sees puts a huge smile on her face.

Her two- almost three- year old son Philip is standing on a chair, playing with a plastic yellow plate and the bubbly water in the sink. He’s cooing delightedly at the way the water splashes with every movement of the plate.

Eliza smiles fondly, watching Philip play. She watches as he lets water onto the plate, then slowly pours it off. She watches him slap the water with a giggle and flinging a downpour of glistening drops in all directions. 

“‘Plash ‘plash! Little boat persons wet? I save!” Philip proclaims joyfully. Eliza’s heart swells in affection and pride towards her son, who rinses off the plate and places it on the drying rack. He then dunks his tiny hand back into the water. Eliza grimaces at the thought of Philip’s shirt getting soaked, but she makes no move towards him. He fishes out a cup with a spoon in it, and proceeds to play with them before rinsing and and placing them in the drying rack.

“Just like mama and dada!” The curly-haired exclaims.

Eliza finally pushes off the wall she had been leaning on and approaches Philip with a smile.

“Hey sweetheart, are you washing the dishes?” She asks, to which Philip nods.

“Like you and dada!”

Eliza laughs and kisses her sons head. “Yes, like mama and dada. Do you want me to help you?”

Philip nods again and shifts to one side of the chair, patting the empty half. Eliza grins.

“I can stand, honey, but thank you.” The delighted mother gently shifts the chair over, with her son still on it, so she can reach the sink. Then, she and Philip each respectively grab a handful of cutlery and a little bowl, destined to be cleaned in the most playful manner the Hamilton household has ever seen.

Neither notice that Alexander is grinning at his family with such deep love.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Philodosia poem I was talking about? Here's the details.
> 
> Write your poem with the information I gave before
> 
> You can comment them on any of my fics, or send them in to me on Tumblr, G+, or Instagram. I am AzuleOpal on all of them. Add "Prom Poem" and then the title of your poem so I recognise them.
> 
> The winner's poem will be featured in the fic (with permission and credit). There is no end date, the contest will end once a poem is chosen.
> 
> Now pick up a pen, start writing! Make me proud and blow us all away!


End file.
